Les Marais
by SamWsPen
Summary: Conto pós-curta, one-shot de continuação do curta 'les marais'. Paris, je t'aime. Sem betagem.


_One-shot pós-final - "Paris, Eu te Amo"_

_Curta: Les Marais. _

_Requer visualização prévia do curta. [Ache-o no youtube - com legenda em inglês - usando o título "Les Marais Paris Je T'aime]_

_Boa leitura!  
_

* * *

- Les Marais -

Foi tudo muito rápido. Ele agora corria, sentindo seus extintos aflorarem. Um encontro inesperado, as ruas agora pareciam tão confusas. A beleza daquele país estranho ofuscou seus olhos, sentiu o frio francês na ponta de seus dedos, e numa mesma coincidência de eventos lembrou que, escrito tão ousadamente por aquele garoto descansava dentro de seu punho suado um pequeno papel.

Sorriu. A alegria dos estúpidos definia exatamente seu humor. No mesmo momento em que os automóveis acendiam seus holofotes, a grande Paris ganhava luz, e por mais que hesitasse, Elie precisava voltar, estava tarde.

Deu o primeiro passo rumo à sua casa, tentou lembrar-se das palavras do ousado rapaz. Talvez Christian soubesse sobre sua cliente, facilitaria as coisas. O francês de principiante que aprendera era inútil em diálogos prolongados; lembrava-se certamente de escutar sobre coisas místicas, alma-gêmea. Martirizando-se por não conseguir extrair de si próprio algo a mais que aquilo, caminhou sobre as pedras úmidas da calçada movimentada de paris, entre mesas de bares que ocupavam o espaço e transeuntes apressados saindo de suas tarefas diárias.

Ao entrar no bar para comprar um cigarro, se entreteve na conversa de dois senhores que reclamavam sobre alguma coisa, governo talvez. Era uma das práticas mais interessantes que tinha encontrado para melhorar o entendimento daquela língua, porém não tinha melhorado muito, visto que chegou há apenas uma semana. Percebeu também que ficavam mais claras algumas expressões. Décimo - sétimo, isto lhe soava familiar. _Dix-septième_.

O velho repetiu... "Dix-septième".

Definitivamente Elie tinha escutado tais palavras, e sabia por natureza que era onde o misterioso e repentino garoto morava; havia de ser. A conversa, pelo que foi entendido, não envolvia contagens ou sequer menção a números ordinais. Só podia ser seu endereço. Seu rumo agora apontava àquele bairro, o destino dos apaixonados. Não entendia os motivos. Talvez pela emoção, pela beleza, pelas palavras confusas; ou simplesmente por ter se jogado abertamente em um jogo enigmático e prazeroso pelas ruas do país do amor.

Saiu do bar contente: a alguns quarteirões, poderia encontrar Gaspard. Apertou os passos, ouviu sua respiração ofegante, suava mesmo no frio. Elie corria, ele precisava (ou simplesmente queria bastante) finalizar aquele jogo que só as almas que se entregam ao amor podem jogar. Pode-se dizer, a partir daquele momento, que Elie sentia-se amante, não simplesmente fisicamente pelo repentino garoto, porém pela beleza da vida, pela inconstância do mundo de fora, pelo amor sobretudo.

Dobrou dois quarteirões, se situou, pediu informações com seu francês de poucas semanas. Cruzou a Praça da Bastilha, percorreu vários outros quarteirões, percebeu que tinha caminhado alguns quilômetros, estava cansado.

E foi resplandecente. Quando a última luz de Paris acendeu anunciando a noite completa, Elie avistou o garoto mí se apressou à medida que o garoto saía de sua casa, talvez conformado com o fracasso de sua abordagem mais cedo. Quando Gaspard percebeu a presença de rapaz ofegante e realizado, Elie anunciou:  
"Por favor, em inglês".  
Gaspard sorriu, ambos vitoriosos. A paixão parecia completa, ardente e ofegante. Aproximaram-se, tocaram-se, diziam ao mundo para amar também sem ao menos pronunciar palavras francesas ou inglesas. Só bastou ser o Amor, vivê-lo completamente.

Então, a um gesto de início, eles se beijaram; confirmando a fama do ambiente parisiense. Aquela era uma cena romântica.

Isto é Paris: _L'amour_. Enquanto milhares vivem suas rotinas e perpetuam a pontualidade européia, alguns encontram em uma casualidade a opção de amar, encontrar a beleza do ser, estar feliz. Porque ao final das contas, o que importa é aquele belo sorriso dos estúpidos que anunciam a felicidade dos amantes.

E Gaspard e Elie se amaram.


End file.
